Labels are commonly used to secure printed indicia to packages to indicate shipping or other information. In the instance of a shipping use, a separate packing list may be enclosed within a package shipped to the customer containing a purchased item.
There is significant demand for a labeling method that allows printing and application of a lower label and an upper label to a surface. For example, there is significant demand for a labeling method that allows printing and application of a shipping label, a packing list label, and/or a return shipping label to the surface of a sealed carton. Because the carton is sealed prior to packing list generation, it is not efficient to open it to insert a packing list. High volume shipping of such packages requires rapid attachment of a shipping label, a packing list label, and/or a return shipping label to the package. It is preferred to conceal the information of a packing list until the final recipient receives the shipped package.
For the foregoing reasons, it is desired to provide labeling forms and methods that allows printing and application of a shipping label, a packing list label, and/or a return shipping label to the surface of a sealed carton while avoiding the many shortcomings of existing labeling forms and methods.